Battle Ax Vladitor
Battle Ax Vladitor is a Bakugan Video Game-exclusive Bakugan. He is the evolved form of Vladitor, after he absorbed the Silent Orb, and is still in service to Marduk, the masked villain's Guardian Bakugan. When both Bakugan faded and left their partners alone, it was Battle Ax Vladitor's remaining strength and amount of good heart that brought Leonidas back to life. You can unlock Battle Axe Vladitor by beating Marduk twice in the park after you beat the game. He costs 100,000 BP in the store. Story Eventually the final battle between the player's character and Marduk took place at the Darkus-themed Colosseum in the Doom Dimension. Vladitor had evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor, Leonidas evolving into Omega Leonidas in exchange. A harsh one-on-one brawl ensued, Vladitor falling in defeat. It started to fade, however, leaving Marduk alone and saddened without a partner to rule the Bakugan with. The same happened to Leonidas, but the player was left taking his loss like a man, while still saddened. Making a truce with Marduk and allowing him to join the Battle Brawlers, the player found himself again by the fountain where he met Leonidas. He was shocked to see his old partner return to him, the Bakugan claiming that it was Battle Ax Vladitor who reached out and used the last of his power before completely fading to save Leonidas's life. It was at that point that the duo realized a Bakugan thought to be pure evil was not so bad after all. ;Ability Card * Thousand Destroyer: Adds 200 Gs to Battle Ax Vladitor. (DS) Adds 400 Gs to Battle Ax Vladitor. (Console) Appearance Clad in purple armor and cape with gleaming red eyes, Battle Ax Vladitor's horns are significantly longer than his previous evolution's. His protective skin now possesses more strength, and this mighty Darkus Bakugan now wields a large Battle Ax. He also has a ring with purple energy near his chest. Personality Battle Ax Vladitor fights very aggressively, showing no mercy to a single soul. He has the honor to recognize his faults, however, as he regrettably admits to Marduk he has failed in defeating Leonidas. He shows that a bond had developed between the Bakugan himself and his human partner, as both are saddened when Vladitor starts to fade. Thought to be an entity of pure evil and destruction by Leonidas, the player, and the Battle Brawlers, the latter were proven wrong when Battle Ax Vladitor used the last of its strength before fading to revive Leonidas. Trivia *In Ball Form, Battle Ax Vladitor opens similar to Blade Tigrerra. *In the same clip when you get Leonidas back, you can see a purple spark that flies away. This is Vladitor escaping. After this, Marduk has Vladitor back, but in his first evolution, as he gave his power to Leonidas to save him. Later, he evolves back into Battle Ax Vladitor, but with a slightly weaker power level. *It is noticable the fact that Vladitor looks like a Medieval Knight, and that Leonidas could be the dragon that every knight must beat to gain respect. *Battle Ax Vladitor is the second strongest bakugan in the video game. First is Omega Leonidas. **Ironcally, in the final battle, Battle Ax Vladitor has 750 Gs, Omaga Leonidas only has either 470, 485, 500, 515, 530, 545, 560, 575, 590 or 605 Gs (depending on what your Leonidas' Gs are). *Vladitor has not appeared in anything else besides the first video game and will probably not appear again. *The official attribute for Leonidas, being either Haos or Darkus that means that Battle Ax Vladitor has to be the attribute Leonidas isn't (e.g. Leonidas Darkus; Vladitor Haos or flip). Gallery File:ax vladitor.PNG|Battle Ax Vladitor in Bakugan Form File:battle ax vladitor.PNG File:battle axe vladitor.PNG bav.png Vladitor 5.jpg Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Video Game Bakugan Category:Video Games Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan